A stupid pokemon story
by kyllir
Summary: Pikachu has kids, Misty dates james... a dimension-hopping adventure! (please review!!!)


A stupid pokémon story 

By kyllir 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Waaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! *Sobs* 

One day, Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking through the forest, and they saw an Eevee. Ash chased it, he didn't want it to get away… there was a really long chase, and then they corner it. Misty notices, "hey, this Eevee's fur is silver!" indeed it was, it gleamed in the sunlight, blinding Brock, which seemed impossible, 'cause his eyes are always closed. "I don't care what color fur it has! I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said. "Pikachu, go" pikachu hadn't been listening to Ash much in the last week. It had gotten fat. "Ok, since pikachu doesn't wanna go, I'll send… Bulbasaur! Vinewhip!" Bulbasaur held the Eevee down and slammed it against the grass. "Pokéball! Go!" yelled Ash. He caught the Eevee. It didn't like him one little bit. So Ash tried to get pikachu to talk to it, but pikachu was ill or something, so he sent it back in the pokéball. 

All of a sudden, pikachu screamed. It was in pain. Ash turned to Brock, he was supposed to be a breeder in training, therefore he should know what was wrong with pikachu. Brock examined pikachu, it's breathing was getting shallow and labored. "Pikachu…"Ash said sadly. "There isn't anything wrong with pikachu, Ash. It's only in labor." Ash looked relieved, then his expression changed, "WHAT?!? Labor? I thought pikachu was a guy…" Brock looked at him, "I guess pikachu didn't want you to know that." He stated. Three hours later, pikachu lay in a basket, with its young. They were so cute! One of them was born with a scar over it's left eye, another was jet black from head to toe. One of them had red eyes and red stripes. The others looked exactly like Ash's pikachu. There were six little bundles of joy. Misty picked the one with the red stripes up, "oh, you are soooooo cuuuute!" she cooed, then she looked at Ash, "can I train this one when it gets big enough?" Ash shrugged, "it's your funeral, electric types don't like water types, but sure." 

Misty named the little one Redchu, or red for short. So, for six months, Ash and Misty waited… Ash was waiting for pikachus maternity leave to be over, Misty was still at the edge of her seat waiting for Redchu to grow up. Brock had left the group, he couldn't stand staying in one place. He said, and I quote, "you guys can go screw off, I need to continue my journey." During the six months, Ash and Misty began dating, little did Ash know that Misty was cheating on him with James. It was a Tuesday, the night when Misty went out by herself. Ash was lonely, so he let out his Eevee. He hadn't fed it since he got it, so he was surprised it was still alive when he let it out. He fed it, "heigh ho silver away" he quoted. Misty sure was taking a long time, Ash wondered what she was doing… meanwhile, back at the farm, Misty was in the middle of a heavy make-out session with James. 

"I have to go back now, Ash will be worried about me…" Misty said to James. "Why don't you just dump that freak?" James asked her. "I don't know, but I can't keep on doing this, you're a great kisser and all, but I'm sure you don't love me. And Ash… well, he's a horrid kisser, but he loves me. I'm just so confused…" Misty said. James stared blankly at her, "does this mean we're breaking up?" he whined. "Yes, so go fuck a pole and get the hell away from me you pervert!" Misty retorted. She walked back to see Ash sitting in front of the campfire, his eyes were moist, like he'd been crying. "Hey Ash, sorry I took so long." She greeted him. He looked at her, she knew he knew about her and James. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, "why?" "Well, James is a very good kisser, and you on the other hand, aren't." she was in a pissy mood, Ash looked hurt "I guess then there's nothing left to be said but goodbye" he told her, his voice was cracking. He began to walk away from her, it was very dramatic, and then he was interrupted, "hey! Don't think you can get off that easy Ash Ketchum! You still owe me a bike!" Misty yelled after him. 

As Ash and Misty walked in bitter silence, the forest around them began to change. A phone booth stood out from its surroundings. "What is a phone doing all the way out in the forest?" Ash asked to no one. He walked up to it and stepped inside. "Might as well call mom." There was something odd about this phone, it didn't have a tray for transported items… Ash dialed his number. A man's voice answered. "We're sorry, this phone does not exist, dial one if you want a pet walrus, dial two if you want peanut butter smeared on a playing card for lunch, dial three if you want to take a survey on slime mold…" Ash hung up, "that certainly was weird…" he was cut off because he saw a small pokemon, it was a little ball with rabbit ears. He held out his pokedex, "no data" Dexter said. He walked up to it, "what kind of pokemon are you?" he asked it, he jumped back when it replied, "what is a pokemon? I'm a digimon, my name is koromon." Ash looked at it, 'I wonder if I can still catch it…' he thought. "Squirtle! Bubble attack!" he yelled, koromon fainted, and Ash caught it in a pokeball. He let it back out a while later, he asked it, "what is a digimon? All I've ever seen in these woods are pokemon." The koromon responded, "I have never heard of a pokemon before, but a digimon is the embodiment of data from the real world into the digiworld." It explained. "How did we get to the digiworld? And if you aren't a pokemon, how did I catch you in a pokéball?" koromon didn't know how to answer. "I don't know… all I know is I've been looking foe Tai and I've got to find him!!!" the little creature said. "who or what is Tai?" asked Ash stupidly. "is that your trainer's name?" "Tai is my best friend, he's a human like you, but not exactly, he what's called a digidestined child, I need his digivice so I can digivolve into a stronger digimon, and if I'm lucky I can use the tag and crest to digivolve into an even stronger digimon, if I do that, I'll be the strongest digivolved digimon in the digiworld because of the digivice." Ash was getting confused, this 'digimon' creature was friendly but it talked too fast and didn't shut up (much like a furby) so he said, "Go find your Tai!!!" he drop-kicked it and ran. Soon he met up with Misty again, and together they escaped the digital world. When they returned to the viridian forest, it was three minutes before they left, they saw themselves walk by and through the bushes into the digiworld, making asses of themselves. 

As they walked on, it began to get cold, there was snow on the ground. Ash and Misty walked faster trying to find the next town. They reached the town and four children greeted them. "Eric is cool." Said the fat one. "Shut your piehole Cartman!" said the one in the green hat. "Go suck a floppy donkey ball" retorted the fat one. "mmmhmm hmm hmmm!" said the one in the orange coat. Just then, missing Ash and Misty by mere inches, a huge flying saucer dropped from the sky and fell on the kid in the orange coat. "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" said one child, "You bastards!" said another. The spaceship opened and a tall alien carrying a man with a puppet on his arm came out, it heaved the man into the snow and beeped at him. This was getting weird. The saucer flew back in the sky uncovering the deceased Kenny. The children shrugged and walked away. "That certainly was weird…" said Ash. Misty nodded. The fallen man started to twitch, he got out of the snow "are you okay?" asked Misty. "yeah, we're okay, aren't we Mr. Hat? 'yes, Mr. Garrison.'" He mouthed. With that, Ash and Misty backed away and hauled ass outta there. 

Back in the woods, it was getting dark, and Ash and Misty were out of breath from running, so they decided to set up camp. They were just dozing off when a large mob awakened them. "We found the missing children!" yelled a fat man, probably a police officer. He grabbed them and hit them over the heads with his nightstick. When they woke up, there were several people staring at them. They all had yellow skin and large ping-pong-ball eyes. There was a bald fat man, a blue-haired woman, a spiky-haired boy, and a pineapple-head girl. They all looked distorted. The bald man turned around, "We found our kids a week ago, why did you bring these kids over?" the officer backed away, "oh, wrong house…" he said sheepishly. He then proceeded to drag Ash and Misty nextdoor. A man with a mustache answered the door. "We found these kids in the woods, perhaps you'd like to take care of them?" asked the officer. "hidely ho! Of course I'll take care of the little ones! Hey, Maud! Rod! Tod! Get over here, we have some outcasts here!" he said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Two children and a woman came to the door, one child was carrying needles and thread, "can I mend their tattered clothes, daddy?" he asked, "No, it's your mother's turn. "Can I clean the sores on their feet then?" he asked. With that, Ash and Misty were terrified. They got up and once again that day they hauled ass outta a town, as they left the town, they saw a sign, 'now exiting springfield'. 

Now they didn't care if they were to tired to run, they ran until their tongues touched the ground and they couldn't breathe. They passed out, and when they woke up, they looked at the sky. There was no sky, just a glass dome with a pair of evil eyes staring at them. The ground shook as the owner of the eyes laughed maniacally. They got up and walked. When they finally found their way out of the dome, they were two years older. They came out of the dome and found that, like the last time they returned, it was before they left. Ten minutes, to be exact. They saw themselves about to walk into the digiworld. "NO! Stop!" Ash yelled, the younger Ash paused and turned, "why?" he asked his older self. "if you go in there, you'll get stuck in a dome and be forced to wander around from place to place for a few years. You'll go to eccentric towns and encounter two-year-olds that swear more than anyone and people who talk to puppets. Things that are more annoying than furbies." He wheezed. Young Ash turned around and walked back to camp, "I gotta find Pikachu anyways…" he said. "Pikachu…" said older Ash. He followed young Ash and saw Pikachu for the first time in three years, it was still on it's maternity leave. Young Misty walked back and sat at camp, older Ash and Misty began to disappear, since the event that caused them to be there never happened. "wow" said Ash, "you don't see that everyday…" 

THE END 


End file.
